Le Délire D'Hermione
by ma00333
Summary: Hermione est seule dans son dortoir et se lance dans un monologue ... DÉLIRANT ! Alors oui, elle est la plus intelligente, oui elle a toujours raison, oui elle parle à elle-même, mais pourquoi pas après tout ? Et puis, de toute façon, on ne contredit pas une super héroïne comme elle, na ! OS Parodique Second Degré


**Hello !**

 **Je suis allée piocher dans mes anciennes OS, et j'en ai retrouvé quelque chose comme ... au moins une trentaine ! Du coup, je me suis décidée à les reprendre et à vous les poster :) Il y en a en tous genres, mais il faut absolument que je les corrige voire que je les réécrive, du coup, je pense en poster une par semaine, si j'ai le temps et que j'y pense ^^**

 **J'avais envie de commencer avec une OS drôle, très second degré, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)**

* * *

 **Le délire d'Hermione**

Allongée sur son lit, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, Hermione était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Soudain, elle se redressa. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, et pas la moindre chance que quelqu'un entre dans le dortoir avant plusieurs heures. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le grand miroir à pieds de la chambre. Merlin, si une de ses colocataires la surprenait, c'en était fini de sa réputation … Mais en attendant, il n'y avait personne, alors autant en profiter. Elle se regarda, prit une grande inspiration, et commença sa conférence privée :

« Ça s'est passé en deuxième année. C'est là que j'ai su, que j'ai compris.

J'ai toujours eu une imagination débordante. Ou plutôt, le fait de lire plus que raisonnablement m'a entrainé à avoir une imagination débordante.

J'avais envisagé tous les cas possibles, sauf celui-là. Nous étions trois amis, le héros, l'intelligente et le rigolo. Deux garçons, une fille, donc forcément un couple dans le lot, c'est plus que mathématique.

Je m'imaginais toutes sortes de scènes romantiques et folles nous projetant, Harry et moi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je n'étais même pas amoureuse de lui, mais pour moi, c'était évident que l'on devait finir ensemble. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. D'où l'excitation de mon imagination à propos de mon héros, mon prince charmant et chevalier servant, qui était forcément l'homme de ma vie. Et même s'il n'était pas encore au courant, ça ne saurait tarder, parce que comment pourrait-il résister à la femme de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut après ma pétrification, bien après que l'histoire de notre deuxième année soit terminée. On m'avait raconté la façon héroïque dont Harry avait sauvé Ginny, et je savais qu'elle était folle de lui depuis plus d'un an. J'ai alors eu comme un flash, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer : il était évident que Ron serait toujours l'éternel second d'Harry – et ne pensez pas que je dénigre ce fait ou que ce soit négatif. Et que je finirais ma vie avec l'un d'entre eux. Mais je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité de finir avec Ron. C'est stupide me direz-vous ? Je trouve aussi, en plus, j'ai honte de moi de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

A peine avais-je découvert cela, que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. C'est vrai, Harry avait sauvé Ginny, et elle était raide dingue de lui. En plus, c'est la petite sœur de Ron, donc logiquement, comme dans tout bon livre qui se respecte, ils doivent finir ensemble. Ça nous fait former un parfait petit cercle amoureux, simple mais logique. Non ?

Il reste donc Ron et moi. Et qui mieux que l'éternel second pourrait un jour me sauver héroïquement ? – Ben oui, parce que ce serait tellement prévisible que le super héros sauve tout le monde y compris moi, alors que si c'est le second qui me sauve moi, la princesse, ça fait tout de suite son petit effet, vous ne trouvez pas ? -

Et puis, même si ce n'est que le second, il est dans notre trio, c'est le plus important, non ?

Ensuite, toujours en suivant ma logique – qui est inébranlable – il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre fin possible. On était destiné à finir ensemble, pour boucler ce cercle. Vous imaginez sérieusement que je finisse avec quelqu'un d'autre, comme hummm, un méchant ? Prenons par exemple, hummmm, Nott, non non, Malfoy, ou non, j'ai encore mieux ! Voldy !

Vous imaginez vraiment ? Soyons réaliste, ce n'est pas réaliste ! Je suis trop intelligente pour ça ! Et puis, je vaux bien mieux que ça aussi !

Bref, revenons à nos dragons. Et puis, vous avez tous vu comme Madame Weasley m'a adopté, c'est un signe ! Je suis obligée de finir avec Ron, on a le même âge, sa famille m'adore, et je suis la meilleure amie de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur !

Et ne pensez même pas une seconde me caser avec un autre Weasley ! Vous m'entendez ? Oubliez tout de suite cette idée ! Sérieusement, Bill est vraiment fou de Fleur, Charlie ne reviendra jamais en Angleterre et préfèrera toujours les dragons aux femmes, Percy – beurk, en plus, je suis sûre qu'il est gay (et s'il ne l'est pas, je ne PEUX pas finir avec lui) -, Fred et Georges sont justes incasables – je crois que je finirai par les étrangler tous les deux . Bref, Ron est un choix parfait pour moi !

Sinon, si je refais l'inventaire des choix me restant, il n'y en a pas beaucoup : Viktor, ou alors un parfait inconnu.

Soit, prenons Viktor (que je ne connaissais pas encore à l'époque). Et Ron alors, il finit avec qui ? Parkinson ? Brown ? Personne ? Il ne peut pas finir tout seul, c'est quand même le meilleur ami du héros ! Non non, je vous assure, ce n'est pas possible, IL DOIT FINIR AVEC MOI ! – Respire Hermione, et reste calme, personne ne te contredira.

Non, je vous l'avais dit, c'est tout simplement impossible !

Je vous voie venir, et là, vous allez me dire : " Et si un de vous deux meurt ?"

C'est simple, on est les héros, on ne meurt pas. Les autres meurent pour nous, mais pas nous.

Prenez un Malfoy amoureux, ou une Luna amoureuse, eux, ils peuvent mourir, mais pas nous.

C'est comme ça, c'est tout, vous y pouvez rien ! Et puis, j'ai toujours raison, cherchez pas !

Ensuite, si l'on poursuit mon raisonnement, vous allez me dire : " Et si Ron devient violent ? Ou que vous vous aimez plus ?"

Encore une fois, je vous répondrai que ce n'est pas possible ! Notre histoire ne serait pas belle si c'était le cas. Et puis, c'est l'homme de ma vie, on est fait pour finir ensemble, cherchez pas ! Et très sérieusement, on ne devient pas fou juste comme ça ! (Bon, sauf pour Voldy, mais c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle …. Et Bellatrix Lestrange aussi, mais pour elle, je pense que ça vient plutôt de la consanguinité … bref.)

Dans une dernière tentative, vous allez encore me dire : " Et si jamais vous vous aimez plus ? Si l'un d'entre vous allez voir ailleurs ? "

Comme je vous l'aie répété un million de fois, c'est impossible, no es possible, it's impossible ! Pour la simple est bonne raison que - … - ben, pourquoi ça arriverait ? Attendez, on va survivre à une guerre, actuellement, on survécut à un bonbon rose sur pattes, Ron arrive toujours à respirer même si Lavande ne le laisse pas beaucoup respirer – heureusement que j'ai un certain self-control, parce que c'est MON MEC avec qui elle sort – et il s'apercevra très bientôt que non seulement ni Lavande ni une autre n'est fait pour lui, mais surtout que JE SUIS PARFAITE POUR LUI ! Du coup, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? Je veux dire, on a vécu et on va vivre des circonstances tellement exceptionnelles, que si ça ne marche pas, ça ne marchera jamais – j'aurai plus qu'à devenir comme Dumbledore …

Et là, il y aurait surement un petit malin qui dirait : " Et s'il ne t'aime pas en vrai ? Si tu faisais que rêver son amour ?"

Je ne suis pas folle ! C'est moi ou c'est vous la personne la plus intelligente de la salle ?

C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi.

Bref, revenons à notre sujet principal : donc j'ai découvert que j'aimais Ron. Bon, je sais ce que vous vous dites : le plus dur reste à faire, puisque … il n'est absolument pas au courant. Et quand je dis qu'il n'est pas au courant, il ne l'est vraiment pas : il ne sait pas du tout que je suis amoureuse de lui, et je suis certaine qu'il ne sait pas non plus qu'il m'aime – et que je suis la femme de sa vie. Mais bon, je suis sympa, je lui laisse encore un peu de temps pour le découvrir tout seul …

Ou alors, je peux sauter les étapes et faire avancer les choses ! Oui, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant : il ne me reste plus qu'à lui dire et peut-être qu'il m'embrassera ! Et peut-être même qu'on sortira ensemble !

Et no coment s'il vous plaît, j'ai bien le droit de parler à un public imaginaire en face de mon miroir et de rêver d'être avec l'idiot qui ne sait pas encore que je l'aime ni qu'il m'aime et qu'il doit me sauver héroïquement ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne saurait tarder !

Oups, j'entends du bruit …. Je suis donc obligée d'écouter ce super séminaire sur, heu, en fait on s'en fout du sujet, et je vous dis à bientôt !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite OS ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas ^^**

 **A bientôt :D**


End file.
